


Épices et poussière

by malurette



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this one, Âmes Perdues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Ghost, la Thunderbird, un après-midi ensoleillé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Épices et poussière

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Épices et poussière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lost Souls  (Âmes Perdues)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Steve/Ghost  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Poppy Z. Brite, je ne cherche pas Ã me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "épices et poussières"  
> pour L0t0phage (Noël '08/nouvel an '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Il y a quelque chose de très spécial, avec Ghost ; il est encore plus bizarre que son nom pourrait le laisser supposer, mais bizarre dans le bon sens. Quoi que ça puisse être.  
Steve se rappelle avoir goûté sa salive une fois, il y a longtemps. Il avait goût de mélasse.

La lumière de cette fin d'après-midi traverse obliquement la vitre sale de sa fidèle T-bird et tombe sur les cheveux clairs de Ghost. Il a plus l'air d'un ange que d'un fantasme ainsi. Dans l'atmosphère lourde de la cabine, Steve se prend à se demander, puisqu'il connaît déjà le goût de ses lèvres, si sa peau aura une saveur d'épices et de poussière s'il venait à la goûter maintenant.


End file.
